Left Out: The Story of Another Nobody
by Kirodoku
Summary: Three kids playing on the beach, with the sun about to set, find a boy washed ashore by the soft crashing of the waves. The three kids confused, decided to take him to their tree house and wake him up. They discover they have to solve another mystery involving a Nobody. A Nobody that was important to somebody. **Please R&R!**
1. The Beginning

***Hello, everyone! This is my first story that I have put up on fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to comment and/or review and any criticism or advice is greatly appreciated. Questions are also welcome. -^_^-**

Three kids playing on the beach, with the sun about to set, find a boy washed ashore by the soft crashing of the waves. The three kids confused, decided to take him to their tree house and wake him up.

The boy woke up. Dim lights covered the ceiling in messy lines. _Where am I? _He said in his mind. He tried to say them out loud but his throat was dry and sore from the salty sea. He gathered his strength and sat up. He looked around the room confused. _Why am I here?_ He was about to jump off the bed when a girl with red hair and blue eyes came in with a tray.

"Whoa there captain jumpy! Lay down some more! You looked exhausted when we found you washed up on the shore. Get some more rest." She put the tray she was holding down next to the bedside. The boy moved away as if the red-head's touch would burn him. She ignored his reaction and walked out of the room.

_Found on the shore? We?_ His mind was racing trying to remember what happened. He focused the little energy he had left into his thoughts. He looked through his memories like he was trying to find a book in a library. He tried and tried but gave up due to his exhaustion. He laid his head back on the pillow. _If I can't remember, does it mean I'm dead? _The thought didn't scare him much though. It was strange, maybe even comforting.

He turned over to his side and saw the tray. _I'm thirsty. _He once again got up, and took one glass. He inspected it. He took a small sip and twirled it around in his mouth. Satisfied, he gulped the water down. He always had a habit of inspecting his drinks before drinking them. It was what he was taught. He didn't remember from whom though.

He cleared his throat and got up, this time, without trouble. He walked around the edge of the room, his hand gently gliding along the wall. He saw a picture of three little kids, smiling and making funny faces. Looking at the warmth in the picture made him smile. _When was the last time I smiled out of my true emotions?_ He looked around the room some more and found drawings of things he couldn't identify. They were drawn by a kid he guessed.

He looked around the room some more, and almost tripped over a pile of clothes. He looked at the clothes. They belonged to a guy. _Maybe when she said 'we' she meant there are others here. _He had some glimmer of hope then. _They might know why I'm here!_ He moved toward the door that the red-head walked through. He was about to turn the knob, when the door swung open at a high speed. His instincts made him block with his arms but he was too late. Before he knew it, he was unconscious again.

"Hey! Wake up!" the voice of a boy said. He felt hands wrap around his shoulders and then was shook violently. _What the- _

He opened his eyes and saw a boy with blue eyes and spiky brown hair. Spiky-hair widened his eyes when he saw the boy had awakened. Spiky-hair started once again, shaking the boy. The boy's teeth rattled and when he couldn't take it anymore, he let his body take control. Before both spiky-hair and he knew it, he threw spiky against the wall.

"What the…" Spiky-hair looked surprised. The boy heard footsteps coming towards the door. He turned to look and saw another boy. His eyes were green, and his long hair which came down to his waist was silver, or maybe it was gray. He couldn't tell because of the lighting in the room.

"What was the loud bang? Having a party up here without me?" Green-eyes smiled at spiky-hair, but realized something looked off. He looked toward the boy, confused. "Um, hi." He gave a short wave to the boy, still looking confused. _Ah, hell! This is awkward! _The boy thought.

Spiky looked at the boy. There was a small silence before he said, "What was that for! After we practically saved you, you throw me against the wall!" He stood up, wiping invisible dust off himself to look dramatic. "Riku, it was your freaking idea to help him! I have nothing to do with him!" spiky fumed. Green-eyes, or Riku, blocked his way.

"Okay, what's going on?" Riku said looking at the boy and spiky.

"Well…" the boy said finally finding his voice to speak. "I was woken up by spiky over there, shaking me until my teeth fell out. In my self-defense, I…" the boy looked at spiky who was still infuriated, "threw him against the wall."

"Hey! My name is Sora, thank you very much!" he looked like he had more to say but kept to himself.

"Well anyways… I'm Riku, and we already clarified that's Sora" he said pointing to spiky, "and you are?" The boy searched his head once more. He still couldn't find any answers. _Why can't I remember?_

"I- I don't have one… or… I just can't remember." The room became quiet. No one spoke and hardly anyone breathed. The air was broken by red-head walking up behind Riku.


	2. Her Name

"Hey you guys!" The red-head brought another tray. She put the tray down next to the other one and looked at the boy. "So, do you have a name?" Red-head just looked expectantly at the boy.

Riku was the one to talk first. "It turns out, Kairi, that the kid we saved doesn't remember his name." Riku just looked a bit grumpy.

"Huh?" Kairi looked at the boy. "You don't _remember _your name? Did you hit your head on a rock before you washed up on our island? How can you forget your name?" It looked like Kairi would go on but then Riku interrupted.

"Listen, Kairi, give the kid a break. He was in the ocean for God knows how long, and he probably hadn't had a decent meal for a few days." The boy looked down at himself. His clothes were ragged and torn and his black hair was long and had split ends. He rubbed his violet eyes to see if what he was seeing was real.

The boy simply said, "I'm a mess." He smiled afterward hoping no one would notice that it was a complete fake.

"So if you don't remember your name… can we make up one?" Kairi looked excited like she had just found a new puppy to name her own. "Hmm…" She inspected the boy. "You have violet eyes and black hair going down to your shoulder blades… you kinda look like a mysterious guy from a manga or something…" While Kairi was talking, the boy quickly shuffled through his mind and memories to find _some _kind of name, so he wouldn't have to be embarrassed of being named like a pet.

"Kaizin!" the boy shouted. Kairi shut her mouth. "Uh….just call me Kaizin…" Kairi pouted. "I remembered my name is Kaizin, I don't know how it could slip my mind… they had said it was such a bizarre name… yeah it's Kaizin…" the boy trailed off, slowly remembering who he was. Before Kaizin could fully remember who he was and why he was on the island, Kairi slapped him so hard across his face, that Kaizin's hold head whiplashed and he fell unconscious, once again.

Kaizin woke up with a blazing headache. He got up slowly and without hesitation went downstairs. He hoped he wouldn't be caught by the mysterious trio, but they were all in the kitchen talking and eating strawberry and chocolate cake. Kaizin slowly crept backwards into the shadow of the stairs. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Jeez, Kairi! You didn't need to slap him so hard! You could have expressed your anger in another way that wasn't so… violent…" Riku said. He was clearly not happy. "I mean you can't blame the guy for losing his memory, being washed ashore on our island, and then being unconscious three times in one day. Just think what he's going through. He must be scared. We should help him!" Before Riku could lecture them any further, Sora interrupted.

"Aw calm down Riku! It doesn't look like he would die from that! But I'm still curious. Why is he here? How'd he lose his memory? It kinda reminds me of Castle Oblivion, right Riku?" Then Sora started thinking. "Wait a minute! Could this have something to do with Organization XIII? Or maybe Castle Oblivion? Maybe-"

"Wait!" Kaizin came out of the shadows and ran over to the trio. "Hold on. What did you say?" Kaizin started to breathe deeper and deeper trying to keep his excitement back. This could be his chance to find out about himself.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora said confused.

"No! The one after!" Kaizin was about to burst. He couldn't stand it. He needed to know.

"Organization XIII? Have you heard of them?" Sora was still confused.

"Organization XIII… I've heard of them before… tell me what you know about them… it might jog my memory…" Kaizin said.

"Well, by the name you could tell it's an organization and- hold it! Kaizin, how do you know about Organization XIII? Only Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, and I know about them. How could you know…?" Sora was more confused than ever.

"Please stop asking because I don't know! Just tell me about them and I might make something of it!" Kaizin expression became intense. "Please tell me."

"Ok, but promise you'll tell us all that you remember so we can help your pieces line up." Sora's expression became serious.

"Wow, Sora! I didn't know you could be so serious!" Sora gave a cold, hard glare towards Riku. "Backing down." Riku said putting his hands up in defense.

"Of course my boyfriend can be serious!" Kairi said out loud, annoyed.

"I'm not your boyfriend ((baby))!" Sora said more annoyed than Kairi. Kairi just pouted in response. "Well anyways. Organization XIII is an evil group of people who tried to bring back Kingdom Hearts. You see, the group of people was made of these things called Nobodies. They had no hearts. But they wanted them badly so they used my keyblade-"

"They used you." Riku interrupted, his arms were crossed and he was leaning against the counter.

"Fine. They used me to kill these things called Heartless, because they needed the hearts they stole from people to bring Kingdom Hearts back. They said only then would they would be complete." Sora waited for Kaizin to either comment or ask for more information. All Kaizin did was nod and that was Sora's queue to go on.

"There were thirteen members, hence the XIII in the name. The thirteenth member was my Nobody. When you get turned into a Heartless, a counter part is made. That's how Nobodies were made. Depending how strong the person was, the Heartless or the Nobody would be strong, too. Starting from the thirteenth member, their names were Roxas-"

"Did Roxas use the keyblade?" Kaizin said out of the blue.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" Sora waited for a response and Kaizin started to get nervous.

"I-I just guessed since, you know, since he's your Nobody, a-and there's a possibility that he might have the same power or something..." Kaizin started turning red in the face and looked down.

"Good guess." Sora looked at the boy suspiciously. "Then there was Larxene-"

"That bitch!" Kaizin shouted. The trio looked at him confused. "Uh, sorry no more outbursts." The three of them just blew off the comment and continued on.

"Marluxia, Luxord, Demyx, Axel…" While Sora went through the names, Kaizin smiled to himself. He was making progress because he knew them all. He listed characteristics in his head about them. _Flamboyant, Gambler, Pansy, Hot-head. _"Saix, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen…" _Workaholic, Bookworm, Bodyguard-Buff, Creepy old man._ "Then there was Xaldin, Xigbar, and Xemnas." _Fuzz-face, Eye patch, and… the Leader. _"Well that's about all of them…" He was done listing.

"Is that all of them? Are you sure?" Kaizin was skeptical. Sora just looked at him funny.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sora said trying so hard to keep from yelling. Sora would remember, after all, he went through all those members to get Kairi and Riku back.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure there's one more member. She was new and was just learning the strings. She was the fourteenth member to join. I think her name was…" Before Kaizin could say the rest, Riku came full speed toward him and knocked him to the ground.


	3. He's Here to Kill

"What the- What the hell was that for!" Kaizin barely said. Riku was holding down Kaizin against the cold floor while Sora and Kairi were in shock.

"Hehe, damn! I was kinda hoping you would be knocked out again!" Riku's expression clearly collided with his tone. He was serious about something that Kaizin had no clue about. So because of his curiosity, Kaizin asked.

"Wait, why did you want me to go unconscious?" Kaizin said out loud in an exasperated tone. Riku just stared at him with intense eyes. If Kaizin didn't know any better, he'd think that Riku's intenseness could be mistaken for lust. "Was it something I said?"

Riku giggled and got off. "Listen, can we talk? Like away, from Sora and Kairi? I don't want them to know what we're talking about." Riku whispered low enough so that only Kaizin heard. Sora and Kairi weren't shocked anymore but they still stood silent.

"Um, sure." Kaizin said in the same whispered way Riku used. They walked to a shady corner of the house, out of sight of both Sora and Kairi. They tried to shuffle over to get a better view of the talk between Riku and Kaizin before a loud voice boomed out.

"Can you guys give us some space?" It was just Riku. Sora decided to go upstairs. Of course, Kairi followed. Riku turned back to Kaizin. "I knew there was a fourteenth member, but Sora shouldn't know. The fourteenth member had a connection to Sora but doesn't completely involve him. What was her name again…?"

"Xion." Kaizin finished for Riku. Riku's eyes grew distant.

"Wow, it's hard to remember her name...I wonder why? I remember Roxas and I had a fight at the clock tower… it was just too hard to remember her… did she leave this world along with all the memories of her? Her presence still lingers though…" Riku trailed off. Kaizin wanted to say something, but even for him, it was hard to remember Xion. "Well, just wanted to ask…how do YOU know Xion?" The question took Kaizin by surprise because Riku and the rest of them were his targets while he was still in the Organization. Suddenly it hit him.

_I'm part of Organization XIII! How can I forget that! I can't tell him who I am; I can't lie to him either because I already told him too much… _All of a sudden, Kaizin head started to hurt. The pain grew from a small poke to a heart pounding throb. _What the hell! What's going on!_ The last thing Kaizin heard was the worried voice of Riku calling him.

_It's dark…why? Where am I? W-what happened?_ "Kaizin, you disobeyed orders… and even disobeyed your banishment. Why do you strive so hard to find someone who no longer exists? You were always a strange child…no wonder we had to exterminate you…" _Banishment? Exterminate? Why? What did I do?_ "I shouldn't have left the job to Axel… he's so well known for disobeying orders himself…" _Axel? Wait! He did this to me! That's why I'm on this Godforsaken island! I'm gonna kick his ass when I get back!_ "Oh, but you're not coming back Kaizin… this time I'll make sure your gone, for good! Just like that pathetic puppet!"

"Don't you dare call Xion a puppet!" Kaizin's voice finally broke through the darkness. "I won't let you say those things about her, Saix!" Out of the darkness came a man with bluish-like hair with an "X" across the top of the bridge of his nose. "So you finally show your ugly self…" Kaizin gathered his guts and was ready to attack if needed. However, Saix didn't look like he was planning on attacking, which Kaizin thought odd. Kaizin had remembered Saix's bad temper, and it wasn't pleasant.

"I swear to God, child! You are one pain that should have died a long time ago..." It seemed as though Saix would get out his weapon and fight, but he did the very opposite and retreated. The darkness vanished and slowly became the light. Kaizin could feel himself on the cold hard floor and a hand on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see the very trio that saved him from the sea.

"Thank God!" Kairi said with her hands covering her mouth. She removed her hands from her mouth and took a sigh of relief. It seemed as though she was holding her breath for awhile because the color started to return to her face. "Jeez, Kaizin! You get into too much… do you need a glass of water?" Kairi scuttled off to get water even though Kaizin didn't ask.

Riku was the next to talk. "Kaizin, what happened? You blacked out and I tried to wake you…" Riku took a deep breath. "You were muttering… were you talking to someone? Anyone?" Kaizin was still groggy from the whole experience and didn't realize what he said before it was too late.

"Saix… told me… to kill you all…" and Kaizin blacked out.


	4. She Was Found

_Jeez… I always seem to go back to the darkness no matter what I do… why can't I just get out of all this… like Xio- wh-what? What's going on?! I can't remember her name…..OW! Who am I trying to remember…..God…..I hate this….Why can't I remember anything…..I hate myself…..maybe I shouldn't exist….._

Kaizin was in pure darkness. The rest of the party was stunned to hear such news. Kaizin was still able to hear the quiet voices of the trio in his head, but responding was impossible.

"Wh-what do we do? We just heard a direct threat…should we do something….anything?" Kairi spoke, scared more than anything else. Kairi got up from beside Kaizin and walked back slowly toward the counter, not turning her back at all toward Kaizin.

"How can we do anything? We saved his life….and it feels like this mystery needs to be solved….who is he really? And Saix? I haven't heard that name since forever….what does he have to do with Saix?" Riku replied, also cautious of Kaizin's motionless body. Sora stayed beside Kaizin. He stared intently at Kaizin, as if he's trying to look for some truth behind his closed eyes.

"He's not a threat right now…." Was all that Sora spoke before he walked upstairs and slammed his door. Kairi and Riku looked at each other, a bit stunned at Sora's force against the door.

"Kairi, did Sora hear anything when Kaizin and I were talking?" Kairi jumped at the question. She started to fidget a little before she answered.

"Well, I didn't hear anything, but Sora got all curious and wanted to come closer….and heard you mention the name 'Xion' and he froze. Riku, who's 'Xion'?" Kairi's face burned bright red.

"Xion? Sora heard the name?" Riku looked surprised and then worried. "Oh God! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Riku charged up the stairs, ready to face any threat he imagined.

Kairi looked down at Kaizin one last time before she dashed up the stairs too. Kaizin lay on the floor, all alone, and drowning in the darkness engulfing his mind.

Inside Kaizin's mind, he was walking. Just walking inside the blackness he grew used to falling into. He found it odd how whenever he fell into the darkness, it felt like he was home. No one could hurt him, no one could judge him. It was just his own little world. He stopped and called out to the darkness. "Axel? Can you hear me Axel?" Silence. "Come on Axel! Get your lazy ass in gear and help me!" A voice answered back, echoing in the darkness.

"Surprise, surprise! You're awake!" Kaizin was suddenly filled with spite. He started to get a flash of images in no order that he couldn't decipher. "Hey kid! Where you at anyways?"

"I'm on this stupid island in the middle of the ocean or lake or whatever! There are these kids on the island too! They knocked me out three times since I've been here! Stupid Sora! Annoying Kairi! And that jerk Riku! I didn't even do anything and they keep ganging up on me! It's your entire fault Axel! You good-for-nothing piece of-"

"Wait, WHAT? What did you say?" Axel said surprised. Kaizin started to boil up with even more anger.

"DO I REALLY HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?! COME OVER HERE SO I CAN PUNCH YOU AXEL!" Kaizin started to swing and jab at the darkness.

"Okay, calm down! I just wanted to know if what you said was what I heard!" Kaizin stopped swinging and looked around confused.

"What did you think I said?" said Kaizin no longer angered.

"I thought you said Sora, Kairi, and Riku…" Axel said sighing, as if it was just a figment of his imagination.

"I did. Sora, Kairi, and Riku are on-"Axel appeared out of the darkness, his face looking nervous. "Hey! Long time no see! Why don't you give your co-worker a hug?" Kaizin walked up to him and held out his arms, pretending to look like a cute puppy with his eyes.

"Wha- NO! Kaizin! Hold up! This is serious!" Axel slapped one of Kaizin's hands down. Kaizin receded a little bit and rubbed the hand that been slapped. "If you're on the Destiny Islands… then… shoot! We're in trouble! You weren't meant to be put on THAT island! You were supposed to be in an alternate version on the island!"

"Wait, are you serious? What's happening?" Kaizin sounded really worried. Axel's face was painted with worry also.

"How much do they know? How much does Sora, Riku, and Kairi know? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL THEM!?" Axel raised his voice so loud that Kaizin flinched far back from him.

"Okay! Calm down! Yelling won't solve anything. So you sent me to the wrong kind of island?" Kaizin said with a shaky breath.

"You're right." He took a deep breath and smoothed down his hair that resembled fire. "I did send you to an island, but it wasn't the wrong one. I made sure you were on a peaceful island where you could forget everything and make a new life. Someone must have taken you from that island and put you on the same one as those three." He was referring to Sora, Riku, and Kairi_. A different version of this island?_

"Wait, how is that possible? There are more worlds than one?" Kaizin sounded confused.

"Guess you didn't get that far in the curriculum, kiddo!" Axel joked while ruffing up Kaizin's hair. Kaizin tried to whack away his hand but Axel was too fast. He walked away from Kaizin with his back turned to him. "So yeah, there are other worlds out there and different versions of them, too." Axel turned back to Kaizin. "A few of them were made by us." Axel smirked. Kaizin was trying very hard to process this new information.

"Wait, then what island am I on and where was I supposed to be?" Slowly the gears were turning in Kaizin's head. His memories that were broken and lost started to come slowly and they were growing into a bigger picture.

"Heh, maybe I should help you out. You look like your brain is ready to melt!" He laughed but Kaizin had determination in his eyes so Axel continued on. "You're on an island called Destiny Islands. That's where those three kids grew up. Now, you were supposed to go to this desolate island to be stranded and wasted and to let your 'nobody' essence be absorbed by either other nobodies or heartless, BUT, that didn't appeal to me. I actually wanted to send you to an island I created so that you could live in peace with only your good memories in mind. But even now, I don't know how your memories got lost…" Axel trailed off and thought about the situation.

_So, I was supposed to keep my memories and rot away? But where did the idea of killing Sora, Riku, and Kairi come from? Was it even my memory in the first place? _Kaizin's head started to hurt even more and more and a certain point, he didn't even remember drifting off far away from Axel who was shouting his name. All he noticed then was a hand holding his arm. A comforting hand that belonged to a blue-eyed girl with grayish-blue hair. He remembered seeing her face before, but her hair was long.

"Xion…"


	5. Memories Recollected

"Xion…"

Kaizin was lying down on a sunny beach, similar to Destiny Islands. He was being helped up by the blue-eyed girl. _There almost like Sora's. Almost._

"Hey there rookie! Long time no see!" Xion said with a wide grin on her face. Her Organization XIII coat was torn and tattered and look like it had been cut into a short dress with the sleeves also cut short. The hood was still intact along with most of the zippers. Once Kaizin was up, he stared at Xion cautiously.

"What? Is it weird to see my hair this long? Or is it because you haven't seen a pretty girl in a while?" Xion said cheekily. _She's here. She's actually here. She's ALIVE…_

"Um, rookie? You're stare is quite embarrassing. Why don't you look at the sea or something?" She turned her back to him and walked a short distance away. Her feet were bare.

"Oh, sorry…" Kaizin said sheepishly. He took her advice and looked out to the sea. The thing that surprised him was the fact it wasn't a sea he's ever seen before. Not even in pictures. It was vast and was a dark blue shade, even with the sun fully out and shining on it. Shadows were swimming in them as if lost at sea after falling off their ship. "What the-! Where is this? Xio-"

"It's where Axel wanted to send you." She kept her back to him while crossing her arms behind her in a shy way. Kaizin looked at Xion surprisingly. "You know, you were the closest friend that Axel could find. It's why he looked out for you. Kind of like a little brother…" She turned around abruptly. "Of course, the closet friends he had were Roxas and I!" She gave Kaizin a nostalgic smile. Kaizin could feel his heart clench.

"So then… why did he banish me?" Kaizin looked at the sand sadly. He noticed that the sand had little specks of black mixed within it.

"It wasn't Axel who banished you. He was just following Saix's orders." Xion sat down on the sand this time and leaned back on her arms and watched over the sea. Kaizin went to sit next her and hugged his knees to himself like a hurt little kid. "Axel trusted you and you guys became quick friends. Do you remember that?" Kaizin gave it a quick thought before answering.

"Yeah…barely…" He said quietly. Xion continued on.

"Saix saw how close you and Axel were getting along. Just like how he saw Roxas and I getting along with him. He didn't like the feeling of the other members having a heart while he still didn't have Kingdom Hearts. So-"

"He banished me." Kaizin finished. He grabbed a handful of the mixed sand. "He didn't like how we were happy so he just-" He threw the handful of sand toward the sea. "Got rid of us…"

Xion giggled. "I guess you can say that."

"You shouldn't be laughing at a situation like this." Kaizin said harshly.

"Well, you're alive and well. And Axel had enough power to send you away from your doom, so I'm guessing he's healthy. And…" She put a hand to her heart. "I can feel that Sora is getting worked up about something…" She put her hand down and looked toward Kaizin. "That has something to do with you. I'm guessing he's well, too."

"So, you knew that Axel tried to put me on this island with you? But ended up failing and then I was washed ashore on Destiny Islands?" Kaizin almost shouted.

"Actually…" Xion got quiet and curled up into a ball. "Axel doesn't know I'm here… In fact, he doesn't even remember me…" She sounded very small and innocent, like a child being thrown away. "I've been hiding so no one would find me and I've been watching everyone." Xion uncurled and smiled sadly to the greyed sky. "I guess you can say the girl that once was a puppet and became the puppeteer." Kaizin gave her a puzzled look which urged her on to continue.

"I was the one who put you on Destiny Islands. It was tough, though. That's why you kept blacking out. I had to fight both Axel's fire and Saix's darkness to get you to where I wanted you to be. _So, I was just a piece to be broken in a game of tug-of-war._

"So, why did you want me to go to Destiny Islands instead of being here with you?" Kaizin said and realized how embarrassing it sounded. He blushed deeply. Xion just laughed.

"I wanted to find a way that could help everyone get what they wanted. Everyone I care for is hurting right now in some way. Axel lost Roxas and I, and now he's lost you, too. Roxas is still with Sora's being, so he can't freely roam with his own memories. And I…" Xion didn't finish her sentence. Kaizin felt that it was too personal to ask farther so he kept it at that.

"So, then, what do I have to do with all this?" Kaizin asked. Xion looked at Kaizin.

"You were the only person I could freely move who knew Axel and had the potential to free Roxas from Sora, even if it was only for a little while." Kaizin got up and looked hurt.

"So in the midst of being washed ashore, having my memories torn away from my skull, and finding out I'm supposed to be dead from being friends with someone, in the end, I'm still a pawn? Hasn't anyone ever considered my feelings or the fact they were my memories?" Kaizin flared and tried to look Xion in the eyes.

"You're a nobody. You shouldn't have feelings." Xion said ignorantly while trying to not meeting Kaizin's eyes. When Kaizin failed to get Xion's attention, he started to kick the sand violently. After letting off steam and some moment of silence, Kaizin sat crossed-legged and laid his head on his hand, which rested on his knee. "You know, I was used, too…"

"I know. I remember seeing you often with Axel and Roxas while I was in class to become a powerful nobody." Kaizin said in a bored tone. Xion stayed quiet. Kaizin didn't want more silence so he continued. "The last time I saw you was when you had your hood on to go meet Roxas, I think. You had your hood on but I knew it was you. After that…" Kaizin paused slightly. "No one was the same. I remember Roxas being upset about something and he would always scratch his head like his answers would come back like a scratch-and-win card from the lottery. Axel's temper got worse and he would always hide away from Saix." Kaizin paused again only to lie down on the sand.

"And then I no longer saw Roxas. Axel became depressed. What was really out of character was that he followed every order Saix gave him and completed them with a perfect score." Kaizin started to smile before he said the next part. "Then he talked to me for the first time. He helped me with my work and told me a few tips." Kaizin was still smiling when Xion said something that eased any tension there was left.

"I bet he was full of himself and said, 'Got it memorized?' after everything he told you." Both Kaizin and Xion laughed out loud. Kaizin was laughing too hard to realize that Xion's laugh was getting quieter and was fading away. Any happiness he felt left in that instant and was replaced with pure fear.

"So, the little puppet is still alive…" Saix said to Kaizin, who was now standing in a holding cell in Castle Oblivion. "Maybe we have to use other methods of disposal for both you and Xion. It's time to bring in the witch, Naminé." And with that, Kaizin fell into a deep sleep.


	6. More Than a Pawn

After Saix left, Kaizin paced back in forth in his cell. Kaizin knew he was in more trouble than he ever was. He was more afraid for Xion though. Xion was alive and he was exhilarated to see her again, but now that she was found by not only him, but also Saix, he couldn't help but think he led her right into Saix's trap. _I should've known that Organization XIII was still watching me, even if I did end up where I wasn't supposed to._ At least he knew that him landing on Destiny Islands wasn't Saix's plan and was actually because of Xion.

Kaizin looked around his cell for a hint on how to get out. The walls were pure white and were more sinister than any darkness he's ever known. And he has known many types of darkness after working for Organization XIII who specialized in dark deeds. Scanning the wall, he looked for switches or secret doorways. He found none. Then he went to the bars that blocked his only way of escape. He sighed.

"Nothing can ever be simple, can it?" He said to himself as he went to cuddle his back against the corner, a gesture of comfort. "Why couldn't Xion stay? Why couldn't Roxas stay? Why do I even exist?" He balled his fists and pressed them to his forehead, trying to keep from crying. "Is this how destiny works? Bad guys are always bad guys? Do they always get the short end of the rope?"

Kaizin couldn't stop from crying. Even more than when he was kicked out of the organization was he alone. No one was there for him. He let the tears slide down his face but kept his sobs muffled due to the fact the room echoed his voice.

Once he let out all his tears, he wiped his face. He sat in silence for a few seconds till he realized something important. "Even if I'm a piece on the chessboard, I still have to do my part." He stood up with new found determination that matched more of a hero than a villain. "Knights fight for the end for their queen, so that's what I'll do for Xion. It's the least I can do for her since she saved me from oblivion."

He walked up to the bars and gathered all the strength he had and tried to pry the bars apart. It was no use. He was determined, though. He thought about who he was and how he could beat the Organization. _They are full of darkness and…they have no hearts-no warmth or light to guide them. I am just the same. I just have to find the light to counter-attack this prison. _Kaizin thought of what darkness would be and what light would be considered.

_Darkness is not happiness, I know that for sure. But what keeps all these nobodies in the dark?_ Kaizin thought to himself. He felt like he was getting progress as soon as he figured what light was. It was something so simple, that it might as well have been in front of him at one point in time.

_ Light is…having a heart. And I do have a heart…its cause I cared for my friends…and it's because… _Kaizin felt his face getting red because he knew it all along, and he had a feeling that _she_ knew, too. _I…love Xion. Therefore, I have light inside me. And I'm not just a nobody!_

With Kaizin's new-found determination, he focused the light in his heart for his friends and Xion and thought of them. Xion flashed through his mind before he went into darkness. He wasn't in pure darkness, though. In front of him, a light shone, and in front of it was Xion. She smiled and her lips moved. Even though she was far away from Kaizin, he heard her words perfectly in his ears like she whispered them to him.

"This is why I chose you, Kaizin. I knew you could do it." Then the light that emanated from Xion filled Kaizin vision and mind. He smiled before he closed his eyes. He started to fall down through the ground. Kaizin knew he should've been scared, but he knew his main purpose in life, even if it was the last thing he lived for.

He woke up and saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He saw a new face, too. One that he's seen before in the flash of memories he kept having. He never formally met him, but Xion had described him. _He does kind of look like a mouse._


End file.
